Headsets are becoming more popular today as society continues to integrate electronic devices into everyday life. Headsets are worn in a variety of different contexts, including but not limited to when a user is on a call, when listening to music, and when the user is listening to a program through the Internet or television. Further, persons may use headsets in a variety of different settings, including but not limited to at their office at work, in their homes, when at a restaurant or coffee shop, when driving in their car, and when walking or running.
One issue with existing headsets is they are sized to be generic to fit a wide variety of users. This often results in the earpieces that go into or over the user's ears while not properly fitting the user. This results in the earpieces being uncomfortable when on the user's ears, or possibly even moving away from the user's ears (e.g., an earpiece falling out of the user's ear canal). This is particularly problematic when the user is actively moving, such as when the headset is worn while the user is exercising at a gym or walking.
Another issue with existing headsets if they are passive devices that simply fit onto the user's ears and contact against the user. Because headsets are a conduit for conveying the sound to the user, the headsets could be configured in a manner to enhance the listening experience. This is particularly applicable when the user is wearing the headset while listening to music or a movie.